Micaiah/Legends
=Description= Micaiah (6 BBY) is fiercely loyal to the Sanctorum and her mother Crystala Orailius, the Sanctorum's spiritual leader. Though she was born in secrecy and her origins kept secret from the rest of the assassins she supports her mother whole-heartedly in her goals. Her loyalty, however, makes it incredibly easy for her to be manipulated by her mother to further her own ends. Micaiah never asks questions, she carries out the "Will of the Fates" without so much as a fuss regardless of what that Will might be. If she even suspected her mother's treachery it would devastate her. Her father, on the other hand, is a mystery to her. He too was kept secret from not only the organization but his own daughter as well. Oddly enough, though she shares a link to the darker side of the Force she has so far displayed none of the darkness that has consumed her father. Though her deeds may be referred to by some as "evil" they were not carried out with evil intentions. Micaiah truly believes that she is serving in the best interests of the people. The men and women she has killed were all necessary casualties in order to maintain stability and order throughout the galaxy. =Skills= Combat Style The Sanctorum Assassins specialize in Teräs Käsi as a more direct form of combat and because the style also relies on one's own internal Force power. As the assassins are highly Force sensitive this forces them to study and understand their connection to the Force in order to master the style and in the practice of it also grants them a greater control over their power (though not anywhere near as refined as a trained Jedi). As assassins, though, they also specialize in styles similar to K'tara, which allows them to easily dispatch an opponent without raising an alarm. The Will The Will is Acta Sanctorum's term for the Force. Each individual assassin is a Force user in their own right, but none of them are as skilled or as powerful as a trained Jedi (or even a young padawan, for that matter). Their control over the Force focuses on basic techniques, such as masking one's presence from prying eyes and increasing one's speed during combat. Rarely an assassin may display incredible control over telekinesis, but these gifted individuals are few and far between. Weapons The Sanctorum assassins are trained to use a variety of weapons ranging from blasters, melee weapons, slug throwers and even explosives. They'll use whatever they have to in order to get the job done quickly though not always quietly. Even the assassins realize that sometimes a noisy car bomb is more effective then a sniper shot from a distance and though the death may attract attention it is never attributed to the Sanctorum as there are never any links to be found. =History= Early Life Micaiah was born in secret to her mother Crystala Orailius and the Dark Sider Marrek. This was done both to protect her and to hide the fact that Crystala had bedded an outsider. Typically an assassin would pick any one of a number of consorts to sleep with and have children, but Crystala went outside of the organization and chose Marrek because she knew that Marrek's strength in the Force would transfer to his offspring, making Micaiah one of the strongest Force users the Sanctorum has to offer. As was the tradition with all Sanctorum children Micaiah's training had begun from literally the very moment she learned to walk. From infancy to adulthood this young girl had been virtually transformed into the perfect weapon and as her skills in combat grew so too did her control over the Force (or as the Sanctorum calls it, the Will). Her training, however, did not end with her apprenticeship. Even long after she was out carrying out missions for the Fates she still trained to keep her skills sharp, determined to be the best at what she did. While she is certainly good at killing people her youth and inexperience do still tend to get in the way, which ultimately lead to her defeat at the hands of Clara Molariou. Negotiating for her daughter's life Crystala agreed to withdraw the order to kill Clara, if only temporarily. Micaiah was set free and Clara allowed to escape. If anything was gained from this mishap it was Micaiah's determination never to allow something like that to happen again. She trained even harder from that moment on, determined to finish the job she set out to do and carry out the will of the Fates by ending Clara's life. She would never get that chance, however, before her sights were sight on yet another bounty hunter.